One of the serious dangers associated with horseback riding is the risk of falling and getting a boot caught in a stirrup. English style riders have long had the advantage of several designs of safety stirrup, most famously the Peacock Stirrup (U.S. Pat. No. 478,633, issued in 1892). The Peacock stirrup has outer side replaced by an elastic band with loop on either end. The loops fit over studs at the top and bottom respectively of the outer side of the stirrup, such that when a rider should fall the elastic is pulled off the stirrup and the rider's boot freed.
The Peacock design has an open and unprotected hook at the top of the stirrup and the bottom of the stirrup to hold the elastic band. Its basic function is to prevent the foot from coming out of the stirrup during normal use, yet breakaway in a fall so as to allow the rider's foot to come completely out of the stirrup preventing entrapment and being dragged by a runaway or panicked horse.
The top stud in the Peacock design is open and unprotected from snagging dangers. The stirrup itself can get hung up on brush, fences, etc. and create a dangerous situation for horse and rider. There have been numerous incidents of this occurring. The bottom stud presents similar issues. The bottom stud protrudes well past the point of usefulness and presents a snagging and hook up hazard. Also, a rider can get hung up by their clothing or laces in the upper or lower peacock hook.
The Peacock design suffers from the risk that exposed studs may become engaged with brush or wire. Passing brush can snag the elastic and remove it from the stirrup.
Several other designs for safety stirrups are known, with similar breakaway concepts but are complex mechanical designs and unaesthetic.
Unfortunately, the world of Western riding has not similarly had the advantage of safety stirrups. Western riding is subject to significant aesthetic restrictions when competing, and visible complex mechanical devices or visible elastic straps do not conform to this aesthetic.
What is needed is a Western safety stirrup that is both functional and conforms to the Western aesthetic.